star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Saul
Saul is an an Imperial Officer that served the Bastion Authority after the Roman Wars. Saul's long service to the Empire and the shortage of high ranking officials after the war, gave Saul a spot as a high admiral in the Bastion Authority, a faction of the Empire that rose under warlord Marlo Varchon. Biography Early Life Saul grew up on Ignis Edge and lived through the creation of the Ignis Hegemony by Ade Turner when he conquered the sector. Ever since the Hegemony was developed, Saul had massive admiration for the Imperials as he saw them as kind individuals that protected their homes with their lives. Saul would often leave home and look at the Imperial facilities being constructed over the hills or try to meet stormtroopers. When Saul was a teenager, he was sent to Carida by his parents to train and become a fighter pilot for the Empire. His skill in flying allowed him to graduate earlier than his peers and he was given several option of fighter squadrons that he could choose from to join. Saul ended up joining the 327th TIE Fighter Squadron, an upcoming elite squadron of TIE Interceptor pilots. First Battles Battle of Ketaris Saul was officially deployed with the 327th following the M4-78 Campaign and the rebel's offensive strikes against the Empire. The first mission the squadron would be sent on was an ambush on a rebel convoy that was extracting supplies given to them by rebel sympathizers from Ord Mantell. The newly formed 327th attacked one of the rebel's CR90 corvettes that was scanned to be carrying valuable supplies aboard. When the ship was damaged and boarded by stormtroopers following the squadron's attack on the corvette, they found out the ship was simply a decoy and the real packages were being loaded on the other side of the planet on a XQ2 platform. Three squadrons of X-Wing fighters were deployed during the battle and additional rebel reinforcements arrived in the form of a Nebulon-B frigate and an Assault Frigate. Saul, with his squadron, took out a large portion of the X-Wing pilots, losing only two members of the 327th during the fight. The TIEs moved in a flanking maneuver to do an attack run on the Assault Frigate that provided heavy fire for the rebels. The attack run dented the shields in the mid-section, allowing TIE bombers to move in and heavily damage the frigate. When the Imperial Strike-Class cruiser arrived, it was able to destroy the frigate and damage the Nebulon-B, but the ship retreated just in time with a squadron of X-Wing fighters. Most of the cargo had been secured, but some was taken with the frigate during it's escape. With their first minor victory, the 327th proved they could handled themselves in a fight and showed great leadership. Saul was given official position of squadron leader following the battle. Senex Civil War Prior to and during the Roman Wars, the Senex Sector had been an important sector to the Empire since several senators in the senate operated from the Senex sector. Ever since the Rebel Alliance gained sympathy and more worlds turned over to their side following the Battle of Veterum, M4-78 Campaign, and aid of the Mandalorians, senators betrayed the Empire and opened up the Senex sector for the Alliance to ship supplies, seek refuge, staging grounds, and sent their own politicians to negotiate deals for weapons and bases. Roman, furious at the Senex senators dealing information and refuge to the Alliance, sent a task force to the Senex sector to punish them and drive the rebels from the territory. Saul was tasked to fly with the task force, commanding the 327th to oversee the Senex sector. On arrival to the Senex, the task force was attacked by two Imperial Star Destroyers, a Victory-class, TIE fighters, and X-Wing fighters. The Imperial ships were under the control of Imperial traitors and rebel alliance personnel. The Empire's small task force fought a short fight against the three star destroyers, but were outnumbered, forcing them to retreat out of the system and rendevouz with another Imperial taskforce near Belsavis. Above Belsavis, the 327th docked in the ''Rejudicator, ''an Imperial Star Destroyer commanded by Marlo Varchon. The small task force was to be aided by another set of ships that would aid the liberation of the Senex/Juvex sector, but in the meantime, the 327th would be leading attacks for the next several weeks until the fleet arrived. Convoy Assault At Antron Saul's first mission was to intercept a Senex convoy that was moving through Antron for a pitstop. Saul's squadron took out the surrounding TIE fighters and X-Wings then moved on to a strafing run on an Imperial shuttle. The crew of the shuttle surrendered after seeing their chances of survival slim and landed on Antros to hand over the data to Saul. When Saul met with the traitors on the surface, they tried to backstab him at the last second and kill him, but Saul had predicted that they would do this. Saul killed them with the help of his squadron and took flight logs from the shuttle that revealed the location of a repair yard that was being used to repair the traitor's ships and fighter squadrons. Battle of Kassido The repair yards were located above Kassido, so the 327th and the ''Rejudicator ''assaulted the yards. The defenses of the station were much stronger than they had anticipated and many TIE pilots were killed during the initial attack. A rebel Mon-Calamari cruiser arrived to aid in the battle against the Empire and dealt great damage to the ''Rejudicator. ''Seeming hopeless, Saul took a risk by having his squadron cover for him and his wingmen so they could board the ship. TIE bombers and an Arquinten cruiser disabled the shields long enough for Saul, Lora Delste, and Baize to board the ship. They first took out the turbolaser batteries then moved on to plant explosives along the reactor core. The trio barely managed to defend themselves against Rebel troopers, but they managed to load the explosives and disable the ship's shields and taking out vital components. Before the ship would be destroyed, Saul and his wingmen escaped the ship in their Interceptors in the hangar; rejoining the fight and taking out a docked Imperial Star Destroyer that the rebels and the traitors were attempting to get up and running. The 327th provided covering fire for the bombers to destroy the docked ship before it could take off. The battle was won once the station was destroyed along with the star destroyer. Saul returned the ''Rejudicator ''for his next assignment which would be to securing a rendevouz location for the reinforcements to arrive. Securing Doreen The 327th and the ''Rejudicator ''moved to Doreen where the task force attacked an MC40 Cruiser, Star Destroyer, Nebulon-B, CR90s, and many starfighter squadrons. The ''Rejudicator ''kept a barrage of fire on the MC40, but it's strong shields and concussion missiles, along with the Star Destroyer, kept the ship at bay. The 327th used rebel tactics against them to have their interceptors and bombers come in for a slash that unleashed a barrage of missiles on the MC40 and Nebulon B. The Nebulon-B was practically out of the fight and the MC40s shields were dented. The CR90s didn't stand much of chance once the ''Rejudicator ''used it's broadside cannons to deal with them. The Imperials were put on the defensive after the MC80a attacked the squadron and their Star Destroyer. Marlo was close to calling a retreat, but the Imperial reinforcements arrived just in time. The sight of several Star Destroyers and cruisers caused the traitors and rebels to flee deeper into the sector. Battle of Juvex Over the next few days, the Senex sector was crippled from raids led by the 327th and the fleet. The fleet that the task force had fought on Senex now defended Juvex, which was located in the heart of the sector. The Imperial fleet moved in to fight against the traitors once and for all. The forces were equally matched in power and the Senex senators refused to come back to the Empire. Marlo kept the pressure on the fleet, taking out a couple of their star destroyers. Saul pointed out to Marlo that he could notice the rebels were trying the form a screen formation and hide their escape vector, so the 327th went in to intercept. The Senex sector fleet threw themselves in the line of fire of the rebel ships, allowing them to escape with their two Star Destroyers and their own cruisers. After the rebels escaped, the Senex fleet surrendered to Marlo, seeking an audience with them on the surface of the planet. The Imperials kept the traitors imprisoned until Roman arrived personally to execute the traitors for their aid to the rebels and supplying them with Imperial capital ships. When all of the traitors were executed, the 327th were given medals during a ceremony on Antros for their heroics and leadership during the civil war. After the ceremony, Saul was approached by Roman personally as he felt a strong connection in force in Saul. Roman wanted to keep Saul close, so he could enhance Saul's force abilities to do personal missions for the Sith Lord in the future. Data Interception When the Dark Trooper project was exposed by the rebels in 158 ABY, the 372th were tasked with hunting down X-Wing squadrons that were deployed to Charros IV to assault the Empire's research installation. When the squadrons and specialist squads came in, Saul led the defense of the planet. The squadron destroyed a few pilots, but the squadron was very skilled and killed some of the 327th members. Soldiers were able to slip past the defense and invade the stations, stealing information from the underground facility. A majority of the soldiers were killed by Thrall and his dark troopers, but a couple soldiers passed the data on to an Alliance pilot. The pilot escaped from Charros and Saul chased him down by calculating his hyperspace jump. Saul chased the rebel to Adairea, a remote world near Charros IV that housed rebel sympathizers and a large base. Saul shot down the pilot and sent some of his 327th pilots to find the information in the crash. The 327th pilot, Kham, was killed by Vett Kora and Dani, who landed on the planet to retrieve the data from their X-Wing pilot. Saul led a wide search for the pair of rebels through the forests by flying above the trees, but the thick forests blocked any kind of radar readings and sight of the rebels. Saul was running out of time and decided to send the rest of his squadron to destroy their rebel base on the planet, to make sure they couldn't escape, while he landed in the forests to search for the rebels on foot. Saul managed to find and chase the rebels to the rebel base, where they were cornered, but the two met up with soldiers that escaped the destruction of the base and found light vehicles to escort them to the Adairea palace, where there was a rebel transport waiting for them. Saul fought in the canyons south of the base; he survived the skirmish and mounted a speeder where he chased after the rebels once more towards the city. In the city, Saul wounded Dani in the shoulder with a blaster shot that nearly killed her, but they managed to escape on the transport with the data. Following the defeat at Adairea, Saul was punished heavily by Thrall, who was the project lead during the time. Thrall tortured Saul and isolated him on Lok for several months for his failure. Because of his failure to retrieve the data, Jax Daemon managed to put an end to project, costing the Empire millions of credits and resources. Saul was then confronted by Roman and planned to have Saul killed for his actions, but Saul abandoned the Empire with two of his squadmates, Crix Das and Iellax Kiles. The three left on board a Gozanti cruiser they stole from the ''Rejudicator. '' Going Rogue Saul and his friends layed low for the next several months; traveling across the outer-rim and doing jobs here and there to stay occupied. When news had gotten out that Roman was killed and Sun Crusher was destroyed at Maximus Prime, Saul was oddly pleased, but also sad about the friends he knew on the station that potentially had died. Saul didn't hate the Alliance, but didn't like them either; and he was tempted to join them while they formed the New Republic, but he was approached by the Bastion Authority to join their new faction after Roman died. The Bastion Authority The Bastion Authority operated deep within the northwest reaches of the galaxy, using Bastion as their capital. Saul appreciated the Authority much more than he had the Empire, as the Bastion Authority was treated more as a democracy and aliens were not as hated by them; which pleased Saul as he did not hate aliens himself. In addition to this, he was also glad to not be working under a Sith Lord and enjoyed that Roman was dead. When Saul and his friends became reinstated into combat, they were given all new TIE Avengers, which were advanced fighters that were were fighters and bombers. Saul painted the wings of his fighter red, just like the original 327th, but now he was in command of a new squadron: Obsidian Squadron.